User talk:MysticX2
A fan of Master of Magic and an admirer of the work that has been done on the Master of Magic wiki.MysticX2 13:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome aboard! I just have to mention one thing: please don't add any new articles. I'm using the Wanted Pages list to see what articles I still have to write, so when people add new ones I get confused. Feel free to edit any of the existing articles - there are many. It's always better, like you did, to discuss changes before applying them, but fixes to obvious errors don't require any discussions. Have fun and stay tuned for more articles (esp. after the Olympics are over). --Headrock 14:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Congratulations with a year of non-stop editing! Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 02:26, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, it seems odd for that count to be missing from the list of badges I could earn. MysticX2 (talk) 00:30, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Links ::: forum ::: Icon Templates ::: Unit Enchantment ::: Reference ::: Magical Items ::: Heroes ::: Hero Abilities ::: Fantastic Creatures ::: Game Concepts ::: Wanted Pages ::: User talk:MysticX2/archive ::: User talk:MysticX2/archive 2 Chats I almost always start a chat when I'm onsite and you are always welcome to join the chat. The chat feature doesn't "notify" you when someone joins a chat, so it may take me a few minutes to see that you joined (I check fairly often so you shouldn't have to wait long). The chat feature DOES have a private message feature if you want to direct something to me or anyone else in the chat without others knowing. I try to avoid questions that are too personal, but I like to find out what area of the world you live in and the time (to get an idea of the difference if any). I won't press you for information, so you don't have to provide anything you think is too personal. Join in if you see me, and if you start a chat session I will notice (within a few minutes) if I'm onsite. You will see the Chat feature on the right side of most pages or even at the top navigation bar. MysticX2 (talk) 12:17, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Table of Contents, Chart sidescrolling Got any update for us about these problems? --Spearman D92-R (talk) 20:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :I realized that I hadn't updated the wikia issues. The table of contents, they are trying to fix and will apply that when they are able (they're "pushing it"). :The side scrolling is probably not going to be what we would like, and they don't want to allow over-riding because of the advertising...which we don't see all of the advertising when we are editing. It may be months before the new features are completely updated, but so far I haven't seen anything that looks promising for those tables. MysticX2 (talk) 01:12, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Admin I finally found that Welcome Message that I thought would still be noted as from Headrock, but I changed it since it links to me now. :( MysticX2 (talk) 11:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to mention the excellent contributions from A Wikia contributor and to express my appreciation of those contributions! I hope that the regular contributors (those that have names, umm Wiki names xD) know that I appreciate their contributions immensely. MysticX2 (talk) 08:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, quite detailed and informative contributions, with statistical data. Just great. I wish he or she registered here, for us to adress to him with a question or adivce. Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 17:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I intended that for all of the a Wikia contributors, but yes there has been one or two that have made quite a few informative contributions lately and deserve recognition. A special Thanks to all of the A Wikia contributors. MysticX2 (talk) 10:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I want to welcome, and thank, Kyrub for his insights and his work on the game even before posting here! MysticX2 (talk) 10:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello MysticX2, as you asked me for, "enchevêtrement" is the french spell-name traduction for the nature spell that slows non-flying and non-immaterial enemies -1 move each round of combat. @+ Ultra Image Hi MysticX2. You asked about an image I uploaded. Honestly, I have just signed up and yesterday I was playing MoM until late when I found that artifact with Merging. I wanted to look that up in this wiki, found the merging to teleport redirection and wanted to edit the "how to acquire". Then I saw that that section is about acquired or "innate" abililties and not about spells or items. Meanwhile, I uploaded the picture. It is a screenshot, so it was not here before, at least not in his life. ;p Well, in short: I took some time to browse and I could not find the correct place. I was looking for an artifacts section but did not find. Then it was really late and I went sleeping. :) You did a great work here with that wiki, but it takes some time to get into it, especially when you fought other magicians during the whole day before. hehe Slafochmed (talk) 11:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ↑↑↑ post above is by slafochmed :Thanks for your response. We will find a use for the image and get it in the right spot. :I have been ill recently and I'm trying to catch up with everything now. It seems that there are some issues on the wiki with recognition lately and I don't know if I can do anything to change that. For example, when my user info is shown it seems to be a few days behind and for others it seems to be current, but I am checking here several times a day. Anyway, welcome and thank you. MysticX2 (talk) 16:12, September 22, 2013 (UTC) New to MoM. Can't seem to figure out how to create boats, troopps etc. Can you point me to a walkthrough or provide guidance? 17:03, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't sure where to put a question like this, and the Suggestions page looked a little too polished for random questions to be thrown in... But is there any info about the Wizard's personality traits and objectives, like Militaristic, Chaotic, Theurgistic, etc? Like what they all affect, and how retorts and spell books affect the chances of them being applied? Thanks! ~Dr PipeDr Pipe (talk) 22:53, June 13, 2014 (UTC) MediaWiki Rights Hello. I was working on the page Tech_Tree_of_Normal_Units few years ago. I think can fix broken images on that page, but it would require editing MediaWiki:Wikia.css. I was able to edit that page before, but now it seems i do not have rights anymore. I would like to ask whether you could add me rights to edit MediaWiki namespace. --Wolfeek91 (talk) 17:11, January 31, 2020 (UTC)